Paying The Price
by princessyoyo
Summary: Beck put Jade and Cat on baby punishment while Tori is watching them a witch comes in and makes their game reality. Will Beck and Tori make it as parents until they can break the spell? *Includes, ageplay, diapering, and spanking*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Beck is letting Jade and Cat stay with him as long as they act like toddlers because they act like them . A witch makes their ageplay real life to help them realize that their game isn't as easy as it seems. Will Beck and Tory make it as parents?

"Cat get over here right now!" I yelled over Jade's crying as she ran away from me. Beck just dropped her and Jade off. Jade is still dating Beck, since her parents passed away and Cat's parents left with her brother she and Jade have been living with Beck. They were driving him crazy fighting and yelling so he decided that if they were going to stay in his RV they would be toddlers. It's been going on for three months and I help him watch them when he needs to work

Jade is "three" (really fifteen) and Cat is "two" (really fifteen)

"I want my Daddy!" Jade cried as I came back to the living room with Cat on my hip. I put Cat down and picked up Jade. "It's okay your Daddy just went to work" I said and laid her down on the couch. I turned on My Little Pony on the T.V. in the RV for them.

"Cat are you dry?" I asked as I kneeled down on the ground and went through the diaper bag when I saw her squirming . "I dunno" Cat said as she chewed on her hair.

I grabbed a diaper, wipes, baby powder, and the changing mat. "Cat come lay on the mat" I said

"No I watching T.V.!" she yelled

"You can still watch it just lay down" I said "kk!" she said and laid down.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled up her dress and untapped her diaper. I wiped her and put a new diaper on her quickly because she started to squirm. "All done" I said

"Are you two hungry?" I asked

They nodded "Okay I'll order pizza" I said. "Waaaa! Jade hit me!" Cat cried after I finished ordering the pizza online, I sighed and put my laptop back in my bag.

"Jade you don't hit your sister, go sit in the corner" I said. She crossed her arms and shook her head "You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled

"Yes I can go sit in the corner or I'll call Beck and tell him all about your attitude" I warned

"Fine!" she said and stomped to the corner. I picked up Cat as she sniffed. I rubbed her back "It's okay" I said

"I wan Daddy" she said

"He'll be here soon" I said and kissed her cheek. "Have some juice the pizza will be here soon" I said as I handed her the sippy cup of apple juice Beck left for her.

I put her on the counter. "Stay right there" I said. "Jade come he-" the door bell cut me off.

"Coming!" I said and opened the door. Oh it certainly wasn't the pizza man. A lady dressed like it she didn't know it wasn't Halloween anymore stood in the doorway.

"Can I helped you?" I asked the tall scary women dressed in a witches costume. "Where are they? Where of the victims of the game?" she asked as she walked into the RV.

"Excuse me-"

"Oh here she is poor girl!" The lady said and stood in front of Cat. Cat whimpered and moved back.

"Where's the other one? Oh there she is in the corner like a baby!" The witch yelled

I tried to grabbed Jade from her and she pushed me to the ground. "You and that boy won't think this game is so funny when you have to deal with real toddlers!"

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked

Purple dust started to rotate around Cat and Jade. The witch began to chat words I didn't understand.

"Stop it!" I yelled

Then the witch was gone and the purple dust went down. I coughed and got up.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed

On the counter were two little girls. A little girl with black hair and blue green eyes stood on the counter in Jade's black lace shirt that was way to big on her. Jade's jeans and panties were in front of her.

"Jade? Cat?" I said

The smaller girl was naked but I knew she was Cat because of her red hair and big brown eyes. "Daddy!" she cried and started to sob.

I took off my sweater and wrapped her in it before I picked her up along with Jade.

I bounced them both "It's okay the pizza is coming soon. I'll call your Daddy…just watch the T.V. for now" I said

Older Cat was very small anyway so I put her adult diapers on Cat. It sagged a little bit but it didn't fall off.

"Stop crying Cat" I said after I settled Jade down on the couch. She sucked her thumb and laid down while she watched the T.V.

I bounced Cat around Beck's RV. The door bell rung and I kissed Cat's hair before I answered it.

"Oh someone looks upset, is this your sister?" The man asked as he handed me the box. I took it with my free hand "Yes. Thank you so much" I said and closed the door.

"Let's eat girls!" I said

I settled the girls on the couch each of them holding a plate of pizza. I texted Beck **We have an emergency! A crazy witch bitch came in and turned Jade and Cat into three and two year olds!**

**Tori this isn't funny. What's going on?**

**I'm not lying Beck I'll send you a picture of them. She turned them into their ageplay ages. **

**Okay I believe you I'm coming now**

"Your Daddy's on his way girls" I said

I heard Beck's motorcycle outside the RV. Beck walked in "Daddy!" Jade said running to Beck

"Holy shit!" Beck yelled. Jade began to cry I glared at Beck "Pick her up!" I whispered

"Oh I'm sorry honey" he said and picked her up. He kissed her forehead "It's okay"

Cat ran to Beck "Dada! Dada-" she tripped on her feet and fell on her face.

"Uh oh" Jade said

I picked Cat up as she cried sobbed "Owie!" she cried "

"I know" I said and bounced her up and down. About ten minutes into Cat's crying I lost it. "I can't take it anymore let's just take her to my house my Mom is back home from her trip she can help!"

"But then we'll have to tell her" Beck said

"We have to Beck she needs an adult right now" I said as I got the diaper bag and my purse. "I'll drive" I said

"Oh you poor thing" Mom said as she held Cat's head to her chest and bounced her in the kitchen. Jade was asleep on the couch covered in my old blanket from when I was a baby.

"So you put them on baby punishment because they were to wild and three months later a witch storms into the house and turns her into a two year old and Jade into a three year old to teach you two a lesson?" Mom asked as she pulled out a small Elmo diaper from the cabinet.

We nodded "Tori you should've looked through the peep whole before you opened the door! And it serves you two right maybe you two need to face the consequences" Mom said "You kept my old diapers?" I asked

"Yes when your cousins come over they come in handy, her diaper is full that's why she was crying so much, I'll change her" Mom said as she laid Cat down and ticked her stomach. She giggled.

"Can't you help us?" I asked

"Oh no I'll get you started but your doing this on your own" Mom said as she untapped Cat's diaper and opened it. Beck and I shrank back "I shouldn't be watching this" Beck said

"Yes you should you need to learn I won't be here every night they start crying" Mom said as she wiped Cat down, applied the baby powder and put a diaper on her.

"I have some clothes for them. But you'll need to go shopping" she said as she pulled out my old cupcake footie pajamas and put them on Cat.

"We can't keep them in my RV" Beck said

"You can stay here. I'm leaving tomorrow for Mexico and because it's Trina's birthday week I'm taking her with me" Mom popped Cat's pacifier into her mouth and rocked her.

"Where are they supposed to sleep? In my bed?" I asked

"Cat can use your old play pen is in your closet and Jade can sleep in Trina's old cot it's in the basement" Mom said and handed Cat to Beck.

"I'll lay the clothes on the counter. Get some sleep but be ready for tomorrow" Mom said

"But Mom we have school tomorrow!" I cried

"There's a daycare center for the teen parents at Hollywood Arts honey" she said "But were not teen parents!" Beck said

"You are now" Mom said and left

**Should I continue?**


	2. School and Spankings

Beck slept in the guest room and I slept in my room with Cat's play pen on one side and Jade's cot on the other.

I got out of bed and tiptoed to my bathroom. I showered and got dressed into a red and black plaid shirt with jeans and black doc martens.

When I got out the bathroom I saw Jade looking at my snow globes at my vanity. "Hi sweetie" I said

"Hi Mommy" she said. I froze _Mommy? When the hell did I become Mommy?_

"Hi come let's get you dressed I have to go to school" I said as I picked her up.

"Daddy too?" she asked as we made our way downstairs to the kitchen. "Yes Daddy too" I said

A lot of the old clothes Trina and I had as kids were on the counter. I stood Jade up on the counter and took her shirt and panties off.

Then I dressed her in a short navy blue dress with flowers on it and my old black converse.

"Oh you look so pretty!" I said as Jade spun around

I put her long black hair (That still had her blue and green highlights in) into ponytail. "Are you hungry?" I asked

She nodded as I sat her in a chair. I went into the fridge and grabbed some milk and then I grabbed some cheerios from the cabinet. I set some bowls on the counter and served Jade. "I'm going to get your sister okay? You stay here and eat" I said

"Okay" she said

I stopped at the guest room before I got Cat. Beck was drying his wet hair in but he was dressed in a black v neck t-shirt and jeans.

"Good morning. Are they up?" Beck asked

"Jade is she's downstairs eating" Beck smiled "I'll go downstairs then" he said

I stopped him "I already dressed her, you get Cat" I said

Beck sighed we both know Cat's the harder one and walked into my room Cat was standing up in the playpen whimpering "Oh what's the matter?" Beck asked as walked over to Cat.

"I all alone" Cat said as Beck lifted her up into his arms. Beck kissed her cheek "Are you hungry?" Beck asked

Cat nodded "I'm wet" she said

Beck looked at me "I'm not changing her" I whispered

"She's a girl!" Beck whispered back "My Dad changed my diapers all the time when I was young!" I whispered

"Fine" Beck said and left the room with Cat on his hip.

"Hi Daddy!" Jade said when she saw Beck "Hello honey" he said as he laid Cat down on the counter. "Umm what do I need? The diaper or…"

_Oh my gosh he's so clueless _

"Cabinet under the counter Beck. The blue bag" I said as I fixed myself some cereal.

Cat started to try to get off the counter "I want up" she whined

"Shhh hold on" Beck said as he unzipped her footie pajamas and pulled her arms out then her legs. He lifted Cat up and moved the pajamas from under her and then laid her down.

He grabbed a baby wipe "Okay let's get you clean" he said and untapped her diaper straps. "Oh my…" Beck opened Cat's diaper quickly and then closed it "Oh no I thought you said you were wet Cat" Beck said as he stepped back

I laughed and Jade giggled "Yucky!" she said

Cat began to cry "I don't like it!" she cried. I reached forward and stroked Cat's hair "Change her Beck" I said "She's uncomfortable"

"Shhhhh it's okay" Beck said as he slowly lifted her legs and removed her diaper. He held her legs up with one hand and wiped her clean with the other as she cried.

Beck through the dirty wipes and diaper away and then slipped a new diaper under Cat. He put powder on her and then tapped her diaper shut.

"All done" Beck said and stood Cat up on the counter. He kissed her cheek "Feel better?" he asked as he wiped her tears.

"Now dress her" I said

Beck's jaw dropped "I don't know about all this girly stuff!" he said

I grabbed my old pink t-shirt that read "Cute as a Cupcake" with a whole bunch of different cupcakes on it. I had a huge cupcake obsession when I was little.

"Here" I said Beck dressed her in the shirt with white leggings and pink converse that were also mine when I was little.

Beck fixed some cereal for Cat and then made some for himself.

My mother came downstairs rolling a big suitcase behind her same with Trina. "Oh I forgot to tell you that the old double stroller is in the closet if you guys want and don't forget a diaper bag and sippy cups and all that"

"Have fun!" Trina teased as she left the house. Mom blew me a kiss and then left.

Beck's POV:

We didn't have car seats so we strapped Cat and Jade in really tight and then drove to the daycare. I held Jade as Tori held Cat and we walked into the daycare and signed them in.

A woman walked over to us "Dropping in?" she asked. "Toys!" Cat said as Tori put her down. Cat ran to the play area with the other little kids. Tori handed the lady the diaper bag.

We nodded "Oh they're so cute! Is she your daughter?" she asked gesturing to Jade.

"Yes and my friend and I…our daughters are only a year apart" I lied as I put Jade down. "I don't want to stay here Daddy" she said

I crouched down in front of her "I'll see in a few hours Jade. I have to go to school" I said and kissed her forehead

"But Daddy…." she whined "Look at all the toys and you can watch cartoons and color" I said

She wrapped her arms around me. "Bye Daddy!" she said and ran off to the other kids

"Well that was easier then I thought but it's still weired that my girl friend is calling me Daddy" I said

"Shit! What are we going to tell everyone?" Tori said

"We can say that….Cat's parents flew her out to see them and they sent an extra ticket and because Jade is going through such a rough time Cat invited her on the trip as well" I said

"That's perfect!" Tori said "We also have to make sure they don't follow us after school" In said

"Yeah they'll now something is up if they see them" Tori said as we entered school.

During lunch I saw one of the ladies from the daycare looking around. I'm sure she's looking for us. I turned to Tori and whispered in her ear.

"The lady from the daycare is here"

Tori looked over "I'll go find out what she wants" she said as she got off Andre's lap

"What was that about?" Andre asked

"Oh I just reminded that her she was supposed to call her mother because they left for Mexico this morning" I said

"And that's a secret?" Robbie asked "He's lying Andre you better talk to your girlfriend" Rex said

"Rex!" Robbie scolded

"Beck we have a bit of an issue" Tori said "Oh is your mom okay?" I asked

Tori paused for a moment "Yeah yeah come here" she said and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table and to the lady from the daycare.

"Your daughter Jade has caused a whole bunch of trouble since you left and Cat has been crying for a good twenty minutes since I changed her diaper" she said

"What do you want us to do about that?" I asked

"I want you to pick them up" she said

"We can't just leave school!" Tori said "Well then your going to have to get them to calm down" she said

We followed her back to the daycare and sure enough Cat was crying as one of the workers held her. Tori picked her up "It's okay" she said "Can I have her diaper bag please? She needs her pacifier" she said

The lady dragged Jade to me. Jade began to cry and I picked her up "Jade were you causing trouble?" I asked

"No!" she cried "It wasn't only me!"

"I change my mind she cannot stay here take them home" The lady said

"Are you serious?" I asked "Beck we have workshop and English last period we can miss those I'll call Andre after school and we can catch up" Tori said as she took the diaper bag.

"Your in trouble Jade" I said as we left the daycare and walked over to the car. Tori and I put the girls in and then I hoped in the passenger seat.

"I wasn't bad Daddy!" Jade cried

Tori drove out the school parking lot "Did you punish Jade a lot when she bigger?" Tori whispered

"All the time" I said

_Flashback:_

_"Jade what did I say about going into the fridge. Little girls wait for their Daddy's to do that!" I yelled and snatched the soda can out my girlfriends hands_

_"Oh fuck off Beck. I can get a soda if I want one!" she yelled _

_"Stop yelling your going to wake up your sister!" I yelled _

_"You mean Cat? She's not my sister I think it's bullshit that your making us act like this!" she yelled _

_"That's it!" I yelled and picked her up. I took her over to the couch as she kicked and screamed. "You be still" I said as I bent her over the couch. _

_"No no Beck please don't spank me. I won't do it again" she begged _

_"Your still calling me Beck and it's to late" I said "Put your hands on the couch" I said as I took off my belt. _

_She did as I said. I folded my belt and put it in my left hand. "Your getting a warm up with my hand and then your getting forty with my belt" I said as I lowered her jeans _

_Jade didn't cry as I spanked her she moaned in pleasure. I could see her panties getting soaked with arousel. _

_I stopped. "You think this is a joke Jade?" I asked _

_"It seems pretty funny to me Beck" she said. I switched my belt to my left hand and yanked down her panties. _

_"For that you won't even get a warm up" I said and began to spank her with my belt hard and sharp. _

_She yelped at the pain. By the tenth lash she was sobbing her tears dropping on to the couch. When I finished I turned her around and gave her a hug. I rubbed her back as she cried into my shoulder. _

_"Are you going to obey Daddy now?" I asked _

_"Yes Daddy" she cried _

_End of Flashback_

"She still didn't talk to me for like a week after that though" I said

"That's our Jade" Tori said "But you can't spank her like that she's too young" she said

"I know I'll just spank her with my hand like fifteen times and then put her in timeout" I said

Tori nodded "Maybe the witch will come back" she said as she pulled into her driveway. We took the girls inside Tori took Cat up to her room so she could try to get her down for a nap.

I sat down next to Jade on the couch as she cried "Jade I know you weren't the only one causing trouble at the daycare but because of your actions I had to drop out of school for the rest of the day"

"I'm sorry!" she cried

"I know you are but your going to be punished then we can put it behind us" I said

"No Daddy I don't want a spanking!" she cried

"I'm sorry Jade but that's your punishment" I said as I pulled her to me

She struggled and tried to get away as I put her over my lap and pulled her dress up. She screamed and tried to cover herself. I pinned her arms behind her back "Jade stop it or you'll get more" I said sternly

I raised my hand and gave her the first lash. Jade screamed and cried harder.

I spanked her fifteen times and by the end of it Jade was sobbing her face was red and her nose was running. I readjusted her dress as I picked her up and put her in the corner. I wanted to stop now but I knew she needed to learn her lesson.

"You sit here for three minutes" I said

When her three minutes were up I told Jade to come to me. She turned around and instead of tears on her face there was a frown and a pout.

"Jade Daddy punished you because you acted out in daycare" I said as I crouched down to her level.

"I hate you!" she yelled "You're mean you hurt me I want Mommy! Mommy!" she cried and ran upstairs

Tori's POV:

"Everything is fine now Andre but I can't come back to school. Trina is still really shaken up" I lied to Andre as I covered Cat with my blankets. She finally fell asleep.

I told Andre that their luggage was stolen so my mother needs me to mail some of there stuff to Mexico and Beck was helping me because he knows all about mailing things "Then what was Beck whispering about earlier?" he asked

"Mommy!" Jade cried and burst into my room.

"Who's that?" Andre asked

"I gotta go Andre bye!" I said and hung up. I picked up Jade "Mommy Daddy spanked me! He's mean!" she cried

I rubbed her back. "No he's not he you loves you. Come on I think you need a nap" I said as I laid her down on the bed next to Cat. I rubbed her back and soon enough she stopped crying. I bent down and kissed her hair.

"Shhhh go to sleep" I said.

When Jade fell asleep I went downstairs to see Beck passed out on the couch. Parenthood had taken a tool on the both of us.

I made myself comfortable on the other couch and soon enough fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV:

Tori was fast asleep beside me when I woke up Cat or Jade probably Cat was crying upstairs. I ran my fingers through my hair before I ran upstairs to Tori's room. Cat was laying down on her back crying for Tori. Jade was sleeping on her stomach beside Cat, her hair was sparled around her pillow and little snores were escaping from her mouth.

"Shhh your going to wake up Jade" I said as I lifted her up and took her to the guest room after I grabbed her pacifier. I bounced her on my lap and put her pacifier in her mouth after I clipped it to her shirt. "Are you hungry?" I asked and kissed her forehead

She shook her head I smiled she just wants to be held. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I laid back down in bed hoping she would go back to sleep.

We fall asleep again and this time Cat woke up as I sat up. I forgot she was on my chest "I'm hungry Dada" she said

"Okay lets go get your sister" I said

We passed Tori's room and Jade was still fast asleep. I didn't want to bother her after all that crying she has to be tired.

When we went downstairs to the kitchen Tori was at the counter preparing turkey sandwiches. "Oh I see you woke up from your nap" Tori said smiling at Cat

"Mommy" Cat said as I sat her down on top of the counter. "Is she wet?" Tori asked

"I don't know and I changed her last diaper so it's your turn" I said

Tori rolled her eyes "Come here Cat let's change your diaper" she said as she picked up Cat and brought her over to the couch to change her.

Jade came downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"Hi" I said. I don't want her to be mad or afraid of me, I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She took a step back.

"Did you have a good nap? You slept a really long time" I asked and took her hand. She slowly moved her hand away and sucked on her fingers. Her big blue green eyes looking straight at me.

"I still love you. Daddy's not mad at you…you don't have to be afraid" I said

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. She shrugged. "Can I have a hug?" I asked

She leaned into my open arms. I kissed her hair.

I picked her up "You want some food?"

She nodded as I took her over to the island and sat her down in a chair. I put a sandwich in front of her. "Thank you" she said

"Your welcome" I said

I poured her a cup of milk and helped myself to some food. Tori came over with Cat on her hip "She was dry" Tori said

She sat Cat down next to Jade and kissed Jade's forehead. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she gave Cat her food.

Jade nodded and ate her food. "Cat eat your food stop messing with it" Tori said

"I don't want this!" Cat cried "You want to go to timeout?" I asked

"Noooo!" she yelled

"No? Then eat your food and stop it" Tori said. I could tell she wasn't in the mood.

"This is yucky" Jade said after she took a few bites of her sandwich

"No it's not your just following Cat eat and be quiet" Tori said

"Yucky!" Cat said and threw her plate on the ground. "Yucky!" Jade yelled and threw hers on the ground with Cat's.

"What is wrong with you two?" I yelled and stood up "You think that's okay to throw things?" I asked

They said nothing "Jade go sit in the corner" I said and lifted her from her chair from under her armpits.

Tori's POV:

Cat and Jade sobbed was they stood with there noses in the corner. Jade turned around "I have to go potty Mommy!" she cried

"You have two more minutes Jade you can hold it" I said

"Maybe we should let her get up she's three I don't think she can hold it" Beck whispered

"She won't pee herself she knows better" I said "I'm don't think we should spank her because she just got one and I'm sure Cat's learned her lesson now"

Beck turned to me "I really think we should let Jade out before she-"

Beck was cut off with a scream by Jade. Our heads turned and Jade was crying as she stood in a puddle of her pee.

"Great" Beck said "I'll clean her you get Cat" I said

I crouched down near Jade pulled off her dress after I grabbed the baby wipes from the counter. "Shhhh Mommy's sorry Jade" I said as I took her wet panties off and wiped her clean.

"Here lets get you some dry clothes" I said as I took her hand and brought her to the kitchen. I grabbed her new panties a light blue long sleeved shirt and white jeans.

I dressed her then gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry I didn't let you use the toilet but you cannot throw things" I said

"S-sorry" she sniffed. I kissed her cheek "I forgive you. Now are you going to eat?" I asked

She nodded and wiped her eyes. I lifted her up with me as I stood up and sat her down on the counter. Beck cleaned up the mess in the living room while I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Say sorry to Mommy" Beck said as he put Cat on the counter as well. "I sorry" she said

"Good girl now eat" I said

Beck finished off his sandwich as I talked to Andre on the phone "Were still on for tonight right?" he asked

"Oh shoot" I said. I totally forgot that on Fridays we have movie night. "Oh Tori don't tell me you forgot" he said

"Hold on one second" I said quickly I covered the phone with my hand

"It's movie night!" I whispered

"Dammit! What're we going to do? Should we just tell them?" he asked

"No they'll think were crazy and rude for putting them on baby punishment in the first place" I said

"Well we can't cancel on them. Why don't we put them down for bed early and by the time they get here they'll be asleep" he said

"Good idea" I put the phone back on my ear "Yeah were still on for tonight. In honor of the second movie coming out soon why don't we watch Planet of the Apes with James Franco?"

"That's cool. See you then love you" he said

"Love you too" I said and hung up

"I'm done!" Cat said and handed me her empty plate. "Good girl. Come on let's change your diaper now" I said as I picked her up and laid her down on the couch holding the diaper bag.

I pulled her leggings down and untapped her diaper straps then opened it. Cat put her pacifier in her mouth as I wiped her clean and applied the baby powder after I slid a dry diaper under her.

I tapped it up, pulled her leggings up, and then sat her up on the couch. Jade joined her and I put on some cartoons.

Beck walked over to me "You know if they don't fall asleep we could always give them some cough medicine-"

I cut him off and gave him a shocked look "Beck they're like babies still that can kill them if we mess with their immune system like that-"

"Okay I'm sorry I brought it up" he said

"We'll let them get tired for the next hour them we'll give them a bath and put them to bed" I said

Beck cooked some pasta with marinara sauce while I took the girls upstairs for their bath. The plan is working they're already tired.

"Uppie Mommy" Cat said and raised her arms to be carried up the rest of the stairs.

"Say please" I said

"Please!" I put her on my hip and held Jade's hand up the rest of the way.

I filled the tub and added some bubbles while Jade undressed. Cat just watched the bubbles get bigger and bigger.

"I get in Mommy!" Cat said and tried to get in the tub as it filled. I grabbed her before she fell in with her clothes still on.

"No Cat that's dangerous don't ever do that again!" I yelled as I pulled her shirt over her head.

Cat started crying "You're not in trouble Cat I just don't want you to get hurt" I said as I took off her leggings and socks then un tapped her diaper.

"Can I get in?" Jade asked standing near the tub. I nodded "Sit down carefully" I said as I placed Cat in the tub when she stopped crying.

I grabbed the cup on the side of the tub and filled it with water pour over their hair.

Cat must've thought I was giving her a drink because she threw her head back with her mouth wide open. I the water went straight down on her face and I expected her to cry but she laughed.

"Again Mommy again!" she said

"I have to wash your hair Cat" I said

Jade yawned "I'm sleepy Mommy" she said

"Don't you want dinner?" I asked as I washed her hair. She shrugged.

I wrapped them both in towels after their bath, I put Cat on my hip as we went downstairs to the kitchen where all the clothes were.

I laid Cat down on the counter and I then bent down to pick up Jade. "Jade don't fall asleep" I said as I opened her towel and put a pair of panties on her.

Jade whined while I changed her into yellow footie pajamas and Cat in hot pink footie pajamas.

"What's wrong Jade? Don't you want pasta?" Beck asked as he lifted her up and put her on his hip. He kissed her cheek as she nodded yes.

I put Cat in a chair and then put food in front of her and Beck did the same with Jade.

Jade barely ate she's really tired. Beck took her up for bed early. "Come on Jade" Beck said as he picked her up and took her upstairs.

Jade waved to me as Beck went upstairs with her. I smiled and waved back.

"All done!" Cat yelled throwing her arms up in the air. Her face and hands were covered in tomato sauce.

Cat started to fuss when I wiped her face with a baby wipe "Oh shush I'm just cleaning you up, Here give me your hands" I said as Beck came back downstairs.

"Andre, Robbie, and Rex should be here any minute" he said as he sat back down at the island

"Time for bed!" I said as I threw the wipe away and put Cat on my hip. "I don't wanna go to bed!" she yelled

"It's bedtime" I said and ran my fingers through her wet hair

"Noooo!" she yelled

"Yes Cat yes" I said as she began to cry "I wanna stay with Daddy!" she cried

"I'm not going anywhere" Beck said and took Cat from me. When Cat laid her head on his shoulder he turned to me "Make her a bottle it will keep her quiet if she doesn't fall asleep" he said

I nodded and grabbed my old NUby bottle from the cabinet. I filled it with milk and gave it to Beck.

Beck's POV:

"Good night Cat" I said and kissed her forehead then handed her the bottle. She drank her bottle and waved at me with her free hand.

I could hear Andre and Robbie downstairs talking to Tori. I turned on Dora for Cat in low volume and left the room.

"Hey Beck" Andre said with his arms wrapped around Tori

"Hey Andre. Robbie" I said as I got the movie from the coffee table

"What about me am I invisible?" Rex said

"Oh I didn't see you there Rex" I said as I put the movie in the dvd player.

"I'll heat up some popcorn!" Tori said jumping up from the couch

About fifteen minutes into the movie a huge scream went through the whole house from upstairs. Tori and I turned to each other immediately.

"What is with you two? And what is that?" Andre said. "You both have been so secretive all day. What? What is it?" he said

"There's nothing going on between us" I said

"Then wh-" Andre was cut off by another scream from upstairs.

"What is going on? Is there a kid in this house?" Robbie asked

"We should just show them" I told Tori. She sighed and got up with me. When we went upstairs to Tori's room we saw that it was Jade crying not Cat but Cat was up as well sitting up in the bed looking like she was about to cry as well.

"What's the matter? You're okay" I said as I lifted Jade up into my arms. "F-f-fire!" she cried

"Oh you just had a bad dream Jade. Stop crying" I said before I kissed her cheek. "I want you to meet some people okay? Maybe you'll remember them" I said as we all went downstairs

"Who are they?" Robbie asked. Jade wrapped her arms around my neck

"You guys know about how Jade and Cat came to live with me, and when Andre told me about how his parents used to baby him when he acted like a child when he was ten…."

"You did that to Jade and Cat?" Andre asked with a smirk on his face. "I did-"

"Wait you saw Cat naked?" Robbie asked

"No she did that by herself or Tori would help"

"Last night when I was watching them a witch. I'm not kidding a real witch came into the house when I opened the door and turned them into toddlers. She said it would teach us a lesson" Tori said "I know it sounds crazy-"

"It doesn't crazy paranormal stuff has been happening around here for over a month….so that's Jade?" he said pointing to Jade who still had her back to him.

I nodded "And that's Cat" I said pointing to Cat who was playing with Tori's hair.

"How old are they? Do they remember being older?" Andre asked

"Jade's three. Cat's two and no they don't remember" I said "Can you say hi?" I asked Jade as I turned her around to face Andre and Robbie.

"Hi" she mumbled

"Hi I'm Robbie" Robbie said "And I'm Andre" Andre said

Tori put Cat down and she ran right over to Rex. "What is it?" she asked

"You mean who is he?" Rex said. Cat screamed and ran back to Tori who picked her up and sat down on the couch next to Andre. Tori handed Cat her bottle again and when Cat took it she relaxed and leaned back on the couch.

"So this was your big secret?" Robbie asked "You're like parents now?"

I nodded as Jade snuggled into my shoulder "Yep until the witch comes back" I said

"Monkeys!" Jade said pointing to the T.V.

"Yeah. Come on lets go back to bed" I said as I stood up

Jade shook her head "I wanna stay with you!" she cried "What if the fire comes back?" she asked on the verge of tears again

"It won't I'll lay with you for a while" I said "I'll be right back guys" I said

I took Jade upstairs and laid her down on my bed before I laid down next to her and as hard as I tried to stay up I ended up falling asleep with her.

Tori's POV:

"What's taking Beck so long?" Andre asked. The movie ended ten minutes ago.

"He probably fell asleep. We've had a long day" I said as I played with Cat's hair. Her bottle is almost empty and I can tell she's tired.

"She's so cute" Robbie said gesturing to Cat

"She is and she's a hand full" I said as I took Cat's now empty bottle from her and rubbed her stomach

"I'm sleepy" Cat said rubbing her eyes. "Here" I said as I put her pacifier in her mouth.

Andre leaned over and kissed my cheek "Can I stay the night?" he asked

"If you don't mind Cat's playpen being in the corner of my room then yes" I said

"Okay cool" he said

"Well were going to head out" Robbie said as he got up holding Rex

I lifted Cat, who was sleeping up with me as I stood up. "Bye Robbie thanks for coming see you on Monday" I said before I hugged him with my freehand

"Bye Tori if you need anything or help with them I'll come over" he said

"Yeah I'm sure the little boogers will learn to like me" Rex said

When Robbie left I put Cat down in her playpen in my bedroom as Andre stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. I went to the bathroom to shower quickly. I was going to invite Andre to join me but I'm too tired for sex.

I changed into my boy shorts and a t-shirt before I left the bathroom. Andre was laying under the covers this time with no shirt. I'm assuming he's naked from the waist down as well.

"Andre not tonight" I said

"Oh come on Tori you owe me-"

"I owe you sex Andre? Cat is sleeping right there and I'm tired. Maybe some other time" I said as I got into bed

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked

"I'm not acting like anything I've had a long day" I said

"Really Tori?"

"Really Andre since all this has happened I've been tired"

"Can I get a something?" he asked

"No. You know what maybe you should go" I snapped

"Maybe I should" Andre said as he got out of my bed and got dressed.

Not only did the witch ruin my teenage life but she's ruined my relationship

**Please I need ideas for the next chapter I have zero. Thank you for reading and reviewing **


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV:

"Jade Elizabeth West. You are not a baby stop crying and get into the stroller please" I said sternly. I found Trina's old purple stroller in the basement.

Jade is having a tantrum outside my front door because she wants Beck who is with Cat right now. He has to work on Sunday and when he came back Cat had woken up from her nap and wanted to go with him so he took her with him to get food and car seats. Andre (who I'm still not talking to) was joining him. Beck teased that I wouldn't be able to handle Jade without him because she likes him more.

As soon as Jade realized Beck and Cat weren't here she burst into tears.

"I want my Daddy!" Jade cried jumping up and down. Her two pig tails bouncing I dressed her in hot pink shorts with white converse and a white shirt that read " Mommy's Little Princess" with a crown over it in hot pink.

"Oh stop crying you'll see him soon" I said trying to hold my temper when a middle aged couple walked by my house with their two well behaved boys in a twin stroller. They were older then Jade though

"Young parents these days" the mother whispered shaking her head at us.

"I think you should talk quieter if you don't want to get jumped my an angry teenager" I snapped as I lifted Jade into my arms and kissed her cheek. I rubbed her back and when her cries went down to the sniffles I closed the front door and pushed the stroller down the street. I'm taking her to the mall.

Some people gave me rude looks but I appreciated the people that smiled and said "So cute!"

"Jade can you be a good girl for Mommy and sit in your stroller now?" I asked. She nodded and I kissed her cheek "Thank you" I said as I stopped walking and put her in the stroller and strapped her in.

"Don't fall asleep" I said as we entered the mall

I stopped at Carter's first because I know I'll find clothes for Jade and Cat there. "Mommy can I get out?" Jade asked as I stopped near a rack for twenty-four months

"Not right now Jade" I said

"I wanna get out!" she whined messing with the straps wrapped around her shoulders.

"No Jade stop it. You want a snack?" I asked as I grabbed the lunch box in the cart behind her stroller and took out her My Little Pony sippy cup filled with apple juice and some of her mini oatmeal cookies which adult Jade hates.

"Thank you" Jade said after she wiped the tear that fell from her eyes away and took the treats form my hands.

"You're welcome" I said

"Here's a bag for your shopping Miss" a young lady in uniform said

"Thank you" I said before I took It and put yellow, pink, and purple dresses in the bag for Cat. I also got her shorts and more t-shirts and a pink overall dress. I also got her a yellow sweater with bear ears on it and a hot pink rain coat. I also got her pink rain boots.

I got Jade mostly different colored shorts and t-shirts and then about three dresses and two pairs of overall shorts and a purple overall dress. "Jade what color sweater do you want?" I asked her and took the empty plastic bag from her.

"The blue one" she said. I grabbed the blue sweater with firm bunny ears on top and tossed it in the bag with all the other clothes. "Okay and what color rain coat?" I asked showing a few to her before I picked up a purple pair of rain boots for her.

"Purple" she said I grabbed the purple rain with lavender cheetah print all over it and then headed to checkout after I got some nightgowns for the two of them.

I paid for everything with the emergency credit card.

"Where are we going now Mommy?" Jade asked

"Mommy's needs to get you and Cat a few things. Then we'll go to the toy store if you be a good girl and you stay in the stroller" I said

I went to Target to get baby gates that I knew Cat and Jade can't get over I also got a changing mat and a cot for Jade with net railings so she wouldn't roll on the floor like last night. I got Cat more diapers and Jade night pull-ups just in case. I got Jade a little My Little Pony backpack

I got a high chair that hooks onto the table for Cat and a booster seat for Jade. I'm tired of them seating on the island.

I noticed Jade starting to suck on her thumb which she's being doing a lot and I always correct it when she does it but she'll just put it back into her mouth. As we passed a row of blankets and stuffed animals. Jade is in need of some type of comfort item and so is Cat because I'm taking away that pacifier soon.

"Jade do want a pretty blanket?" I asked her as I pulled her thumb out her mouth

She shook her head "Look this has cheetah print" I said holding up a green blanket

"That one" Jade said pointing at a pink blanket with paper, glue, and scissors everywhere. I put it in the back of the stroller and I got Cat a stuffed pink unicorn.

I also got plates and cups. "Mommy I wanna walk please" Jade whined

"Jade I can't watch you and shop you may get lost" I said as we headed to the checkout line

Tears ran down Jade's cheeks as I paid for the items. And stuffed them all in the back of the stroller.

"Jade don't be sad you can get out at the toy store alright? Do you have to go potty? "

"Yes" she sniffed. I pushed Jade to the bathroom and went into the handicap stall and let Jade out. She did her business and then washed her hands.

I felt bad for leaving her in the stroller for so long and I remember the fits I had when I had to go in the stroller when I was her age.

"Come to Mommy" I said as I bent down to pick her up. I put her on my hip and as we left the Target and headed to a toy store. I put Jade down when we stopped at the art supplies section.

I noticed that Jade still had her crazy obsession with scissors. "Oh these ones are pretty Mommy!" Jade said holding a pair of very sharp pair of purple scissors.

"Jade what would you do with those?" I asked

"Hold them" she said

"No Jade you have to use them, now why don't you get some markers and stuff?" I asked

Jade's stubborn but she did pick out some model magic, markers, and paper. Then we got Cat a My Little Pony toy car that she could ride on. Jade didn't want one but I got her a Mickey Mouse one anyway.

Beck's POV:

"Come on Cat you have to eat" I said as I attempted to pull her pacifier out her mouth again. She shook her head away from me again.

"She's really attached to that thing" Andre said as he ate his BK meal.

"I'm just going to pull it out her mouth" I said as I grabbed her pacifier and this time I pulled it out her mouth. Cat bit down on the pacifier but I'm stronger and the moment the pacifier left her mouth she started screaming.

I swear all of the people in BK turned to us in shock. "Here Cat" I said handing her a french fry.

That potato shut her up so quick. I sighed in relief and ate my food after I put Cat in the high chair.

"So do you plan on apologizing to Tori today?" I asked Andre

"I would like to but she won't answer any of my text or calls-"

"You don't apologize in person? If I ever did that to Jade she'd probably chop me up with her scissors" I said

"We'll I want to apologize to her but I feel like that's not going to be enough for her. Maybe I should buy her more of that perfume she uses"

"Or you can apologize from the bottom of your heart" I said "I can tell she wants to make up with you. She was scrolling through pictures of you yesterday"

"Okay I will"

"My baba" Cat whined trying to reach her apple juice on the table. She finished most of her food.

"Magic word?" I said

"Please!" she said I gave it to her

"Okay let's go. She hates when I put her in the carrier so the bottle was a perfect distraction. Andre cleared our table while I pulled Cat out the high chair and put her in the carrier on my chest which I never took off my hips because it's a pain to put on.

Cat whined a little bit but she was already strapped in.

It only took us ten minutes to walk back to Tori's house. Jade and Tori weren't there though.

"Where's Mommy?" Cat asked as I pulled her out the carrier and put her on the couch.

"She's with Jade" I said

After I put the groceries away and then we watched some Mickey Mouse show and it really wasn't that bad. Tori came into the house with a stroller full of bags and a sleeping Jade on her hip.

Tori glared at Andre before she gave me Jade. "She was actually really good with me after her five minute tantrum for you" Tori said

"She had a tantrum for me? " I asked

"Yep and I had to mouth off another couple for judging" she said

"Tori can I speak to you please?" Andre asked

"No thank you" she said

"Come on you're not even doing anything" Andre said

"I'm holding my daughter" Tori said as she picked up Cat. Cat whined and tried to get out of Tori's arms "I'm watching mickey Mommy"

"Fine" Tori said and followed Andre out the room and upstairs after she placed Cat back on the couch.

Tori's POV:

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you this but I was mainly pissed that day because my grandma broke my television when she saw her reflection on it while she was cleaning my room" Andre said running his fingers through his hair

"That's not a good excuse Andre" I said

"I know I know but Tori I don't feel that I need you for sex. I'm sorry for making you feel that way" he said

"Thank you for apologizing. I guess I forgive you" I said smiling as Andre wrapped his arms around my waist and backed me up against my wall. I laughed and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist before our lips met.

"Tori I'm making chicken pot pi-oh sorry!" Beck said before he ran out the room

"Can I take you out on a date after school?" Andre asked as he put me down

"If we can find someone to help Beck watch the Jade and Beck and if Beck is okay with it" I said

"Okay then" he said before he kissed my lips

After Andre left I put Jade's cot together while Beck gave the girls a bath, the chicken pot pie was in the oven. Cat's new high chair was hooked to the island that was easy to put together. By the time I finished putting it together Beck was coming down with the girls both of them wrapped in towels.

Cat was crying "Daddy spanked me!" she cried

"You threw water in Daddy's face and Jade's" Beck said as he laid her down on the counter. "Ah ah I bought a changing mat for that no more bare asses on my island" I said as I grabbed the changing mat form the shopping bag by the door.

Jade walked over to me and sat down on the carpet while I laid out the mat. "Jade let Cat go first she needs to go to timeout" Beck said as he laid Cat down on the mat before she sat in front of the mat.

I picked up Jade. "Let's get you some pajamas" I said and kissed her cheek. Jade took her towel off while I got out her new pajamas. It was a sleeveless t-shirt with a bowl of cereal on it and the shorts had cereal all over them and the background color was orange matching the t-shirt.

I put panties on Jade before I dressed her. I put her wet black hair up in a bun and then put her on my hip. Beck dressed Cat in the same pajamas as Jade before he put her in the corner. She was still crying.

"No stop sucking your fingers we talked about that" I said as I removed Jade's fingers from her mouth. Jade smacked my hand away and continued with a whine.

"You want to go to timeout too?" I asked

"No!" Jade yelled "Then get your fingers out of your mouth" I said sternly before I sat her down at her booster seat at the table

The chicken pot pie was still cooling on the counter.

"Cat you were put in timeout because you threw water on Jade and I" Beck said as he picked up Cat

"Sorry Daddy" she said

"Thank you now lets have some dinner" Beck said as he began to put Cat in her high chair.

I caught Jade disobeying me again with her fingers in her mouth. "Jade Elizabeth I said stop" I said as I tied Cat's hair up into a bun.

"You can't tell me what to do" Jade snapped

"Oh really? I already gave you a warning so you can go to timeout now young lady" I said

"No" Jade said

"Yes are you going to make me drag you there like a baby?" I asked

"I wanna eat" Jade whined

"You can eat when your finished now go to the corner" I said

Jade rolled her eyes at me and left the table.

There was a knock at the door and this time I checked the peep whole and sure enough it was that bitch that turned Jade and Cat into toddlers.

I opened the door and dragged her in. "Change them back!" I yelled

"Oh I see you two have become very comfortable as parents. Why is she always in the corner?" she asked pointing at Jade who was crying now with her back on me

"May you please change them back?" I asked

She ignored me "You even bought them things aww. Isn't she cute!" she said before she tapped Cat on the nose while ate her food.

Cat screamed "Monster!" she cried

I laughed and Beck joined me "Excuse me? You know what maybe they'll stay like this a bit longer I don't think you two have learned your lesson quite yet" she said

"Please! It's not fair to them!" I said

"To them or to you? They seem fine to me" she said

"They are not fine! Change them!" I cried

"See you in a week or two! Behave!" she said before she left

Beck called Jade back to the table so she could eat.

After dinner Beck took Jade's cot upstairs and I introduced Cat's comfort item to her. Jade was counting the scissors on her blanket.

"I wan my paci" she said as I handed her the unicorn before I picked her up

"You're a big girl now you don't need the paci. Your unicorn came to keep you company instead" I said

"No! I wan my paci!" Cat cried

"Your paci went bye bye" I said "Come on Jade its time for bed" I said as she jumped down from her booster seat and took my head. Cat started crying when I handed her to Beck and he laid her down in her playpen.

"Paci!" Cat cried "You're a big girl now" Beck said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek

"Goodnight Jade" I said before I kissed her cheek

"Night night" she said

Cat wouldn't stop crying so Beck rocked her until she fell asleep then put her back in the play pen. By then Jade had fallen asleep and we could finally go to bed.

"You what's weird? I think I'm starting to love them as a parent" Beck said

"I was thinking the same thing" I said

THE NEXT MORNING:

**(Thank you selbel143 for giving me the idea to write this chapter!)**

Beck's POV:

Today Tori and I have school and we are not leaving early today. So Tori called her grandmother **( I know in Victorious Tori told Jade her grandmother passed away but I'm changing it in my story)** and she said she would watch Cat because Cat has been better behaved lately so we didn't ask her about Jade as well.

Tori's grandmother lives thirty minutes away so we had to wake Jade and Cat up at six o clock in the morning. Jade wasn't happy about that.

"Come on lets get you dressed" I said as I picked up a grumpy Jade and made her stand. Tori was dressing Cat who was now crying for her pacifier back. I crouched down in front of Jade with her clothes that Tori set up last night.

Jade took her pajama shirt off and I slipped her lavender t-shirt on her then her purple overall dress. Jade put her panties on by herself and she put on her white socks.

"Beck its pouring outside I bought them rain boots at Carter's. Oh Jade's match her outfit!" Tori said as she stood up with Cat on her hip. Cat was wearing a light pink long sleeve ruffle dress her hair was in two french braids.

Jade put her rain boots on and I took Cat from Tori. "What's wrong?" I asked

"I w-want my p-paci!" she cried

"You can have it again at naptime…or maybe in the car" I whispered that last part as I took her downstairs and put her in her high chair before giving her and Jade some cereal.

"Jade your going to school with me and Daddy are you going to be a good girl?" I asked Tori brushed Jade's hair and left it down.

Jade nodded "And you can't call us Mommy and Daddy there you can call us our real name" I said

"Beck and Tori" Jade said

"Good job I didn't know you knew that" Tori said

After they ate Jade threw on her rain coat after she brushed her teeth and took her outside to play in the rain a little bit after I put on my black rain coat and grabbed my black backpack.

Jade screamed in delight as she jumped in the puddles and I buckled the car seats in "Look Daddy!" Jade said before she jumped in a large puddle

"Oh wow" I said as she kept on jumping

Tori came outside with her light blue rain coat on and her backpack was on her back and in one hand she was holding Cat's diaper bag and Jade's little backpack in on hand and Cat in the other. Cat was now quiet because she had her pink pacifier in her mouth. I smirked and helped Tori with the bags.

"And you said I would give in first" I said "Jade come on you can play in the puddles later" I said

Jade came over to the car and I put her in her car seat and strapped her in. Tori strapped Cat in before she got into the drivers seat.

Jade fell asleep by the time we got to Tori's grandmother's Cat waved to me as Tori picked her up and inside holding the diaper bag in one hand and Cat in the other.

When we got to school Jade was still fast asleep I held her in my arms as we all headed to first period class which is Schowitz's drama class. We actually have a production coming up it's a musical version of Bonnie and Cylde Robbie's Cylde and Jade is Bonnie but because she's absent Tori's filling in for her.

"Why did you bring her here?" Robbie asked

"We didn't have a choice" Tori said

"Beck I'm not going to ask why that baby is in your arms but when you act you're going to have to put her down and keep her quiet" Schowitz said

I nodded.

Jade woke up at the end of class and I gave her my phone after I put on running with friends. "I have English next I don't think I can bring her there" Tori said as she opened her locker

Jade was leaning against the locker under me playing on my phone. "She can go to theatre tech with me" I said

"Okay and then I'll bring her to hip hop with me" Tori said

"Great" I said as I picked up Jade after I put my backpack in my locker and took my notebook and pencil case with me.

All the girls in theatre tech were all over Jade. "Oh my gosh she is so adorable!" one girl said

Jade laid her head on my shoulder. "This is my cousin Jade" I lied as I sat Jade in a chair beside me.

"Hi" Jade said

"Hi I'm Catlin how old are you?" Catlin asked

Jade put up three fingers.

In the middle of class Jade began to whine "This is boring" she said

"Shhh here you want this?" I asked as I opened her backpack and handed her a plastic bag filled with vanilla crackers.

Jade ate those and kept quiet with my phone for the rest of class.

She's being really good. I hope Cat is being good with Tori's grandmother

Tori's Grandmother's POV:

Cat had a huge tantrum when Tori left but as soon as I turned on Sesame Street and gave her a sippy cup of apple juice she calmed down. I pulled out a few of Trina and Tori's old toys for her. I'm only sixty-eight this is nothing I can't handle

Cat was pulling different toys out the toy box. "A puppy" Cat said showing me a stuffed Puppy

"Yes a puppy. Can you be a good girl and play here while Nana makes lunch?" I asked

Cat nodded and I kissed her forehead before I headed to the kitchen. I made a cheddar cheese sauce and poured it over some penne pasta I cooked. As I mixed them together I called Cat.

"Cat its lunch time" I said. I put our food on plates and then went back to the living room.

While Cat was playing with the toys her back to me I lifted her dress and checked her diaper. "Why didn't you tell Nana you needed a change?" I asked

Cat didn't answer me but she tried to jump out my arms when I picked her up. "Oh I will never understand why toddlers would choose playing in a diaper full of crap over getting their diaper changed" I said as Cat began to cry. She reminds me so much of Tori when she was younger.

I grabbed the diaper bag with my free hand and laid out the changing mat on the couch before I laid Cat down on it. "I wan up!" Cat cried as I held her down

"Shhh look Elmo's about to sing!" I said pointing to the television. As soon as Cat focused on the television I pulled up her dress and untapped her diaper and opened it.

I wiped her down after I folded her diaper. I got up only to throw the diaper in the trash and to my surprise Cat was still watching the television. I slid a new diaper under Cat and applied baby powder before I tapped up the diaper. "Okay lets have some lunch" I said as I brought her to the kitchen and because she couldn't reach the table from a chair I sat her down on the table.

By the time she finished eating she was covered in cheese. I wiped her face and hands before I boiled up some hot water and took her cold bottle out of the fridge.

"You're getting to be to big for these bottles" I said as I opened her bottle and poured the milk in one of Tori's older nuk training bottles. The spout was similar to a sippy cups but it was soft rubber like a bottles. I threw the other bottle away.

"Baba" Cat whined rubbing her eyes

I picked her up "It's warming up sweetie" I said and kissed her cheek. Cat wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back and hummed to her until her milk was warm.

I grabbed her bottle and took her to the living room where I set up a cot for her. I laid her down and covered her in the sheets before I gave her the new bottle.

"See its not that different right?" I asked as I rubbed her stomach. About three minutes later Cat was fast asleep without the pacifier.

Tori's POV:

Jade had a bit of a tantrum during hip hop and I had to take her outside.

I gave her a hug as she cried. "What's the matter you were being so good" I said

"I went potty!" she cried

I broke our hug and lifted her dress and her panties were soaked. "Oh no why didn't you tell Mommy you had to go to the bathroom?" I asked

"You're teacher said be quiet" Jade sniffed

"He was talking to everyone else not you" I said before I kissed her cheek. "Come on Mommy has a spare pair of panties for you" I said as I stood up and took her hand.

I lead her to my locker and grabbed my backpack before I took her to the bathroom. I locked our stall and dropped my bag before I pulled Jade's dress off. There was a small wet stain in the back but it should be dry by lunch time.

"Don't be sad" I said as I took off her panties and wiped her off.

"Daddy" Jade whined as I put new panties her and then put her new dress on.

"You'll see Daddy soon" I said before I picked her up. I adjusted her to my hip before I grabbed my backpack and went back to class. Jade played on my phone and watched me perform "All I Want Is Everything"

Beck found us during lunch. I got Jade a mini pizza and some french fries. "Hi Jade are you being a big girl?" he asked

Jade nodded as she ate. I got a call from my grandmother "Hi Tori how's school doing?" she asked

"Good how's Cat?"

"Oh she's still sleeping. She's being good she stopped crying as soon as I turned the T.V. on" she said

"That's good" I said

"I'm going to take her to the park later" she said There was some crying in the background "You're okay Cat come here you wanna talk to Mommy?"

"M-mommy?" Cat sniffed

"Hi Cat what're you crying about did you not have a good nap?" I asked "Mommy misses you"

"I miss you" she said

"Be a good girl for Nana okay? You'll see Mommy and Daddy soon" I said "I love you" I said

"Love you" Cat said before I hung up

"How's she doing?" Beck asked as he put Jade on his lap

"Good she misses us" I said before I bit into my pizza

"How are we going to lay her down for her nap?" Beck asked

"I don't need a nap!" Jade said

"Yes you do your you'll be a grouch all day" I said

"I'll walk around with her for a little while and she'll fall asleep" Beck said. I nodded and Jade pouted

"I don't wanna take a nap!" Jade snapped

"Well you are going to take one Jade. Go with Daddy" I said as I got up and threw out our plates

Beck picked up Jade into his arms and Jade began to cry. "No!" she cried

Beck ignored her cries and left campus. He's probably just going to take her around the block.

Andre and Robbie met up with me "Hey" he said before he pecked me on the lips

"Where's Beck and Jade?" Robbie asked

"Oh Beck is trying to get Jade to go down for her nap" I said "The witch came back yesterday and she has no intention of turning them back anytime soon" I said

"Did you offer her anything?" Andre asked

"No because I didn't think of that its been a good few days and I want my life back. I want my friends back" I said

**Please continue to submit ideas for this story or I may have to end it sooner.**

**-Hope**


	5. Daddy Beck

Beck's POV:

I have the girls this Saturday morning while Tori is spending some time with Andre. It can't be that hard.

Jade is still sleeping Cat is eating her oatmeal with banana slices she's dressed and her diaper is changed.

"Daddy its raining! I can't where my dress!" Cat said as she ate. She picked out her frilly pink dress today.

"It's just a small shower Cat you can still wear it" I said

Jade came downstairs rubbing her eyes "Why didn't you wake me up Daddy?" she asked

"You need your sleep Jade. Here eat your oatmeal" I said as I put her in her booster seat

"Where did Mommy go?" Jade asked

"She went to out with Andre but were going to do something special today you two can pick" I said

"Really?" Cat asked

"Yeah you were good with Grandma all week and Jade you were very well behaved at school with us" I said

"Can we go to the zoo?" Jade asked

"Cat do you want to go to the zoo?" I asked

"Yeah I can see the penguins!" she said

"Okay then we'll go after Jade gets dressed" I said

"Do we have to sit in the stroller still?" Jade asked

"Yes" I said

"I don't want to" Jade said

"You can walk to see the animals" I said

Jade put a navy blue t-shirt with a whale on it with white shorts and blue converse after breakfast.

"Daddy I brushed my teeth!" Jade said as she came downstairs dressed.

"Good job can you brush your hair by yourself?" I asked as I laid Cat down on the changing mat.

"Yes" Jade said

"Your new headbands are on the counter" I said as I lifted Cat's dress and opened her diaper before I wiped her down with a baby wipe and put a dry diaper on her.

"Okay go put your shoes on" I said as I stood Cat up on her feet. I threw out Cat's dirty diaper and then opened Trina and Tori's old light pink double stroller.

Jade pouted as she adjusted her white headband. "I wanna walk" she whined

"Jade you ran away from Mommy at school. If you run away outside you can get hurt or lost" I said before I put their sippy cups with apple juice in the diaper bag.

"I won't get lost" Jade said

"I wanna walk too" Cat said

"No one is walking get in the stroller please" I said. Cat went into the stroller.

"Jade get in the stroller now" I said strenly after I strapped Cat in.

"No I want to walk!" she yelled

I shook my head and grabbed Jade from under her armpits and sat her down in her seat. Jade pushed her chest up and tried to slide out of her seat.

"No!" she cried tears running down her face

"Stop it" I said as I held her back and put her arms in the straps before I connected them. Jade sobbed as I pushed the stroller outside.

"Jade you're okay stop crying I just want you to be safe" I said people gave me rude looks as we walked down the street. I ignored it

I stopped at a corner and kneeled in front of the stroller "You wanna go home Jade? You can finsh all this crying at home in timeout"

"I don't wanna go home!" she cried

"Then stop crying" I said as I reached to get the diaper bag and wiped Jade's nose with a baby wipe.

I handed Jade her sippy cup before I started psuhing the stroller again.

When we got to the zoo I bought myselft a ticket Jade and Cat are free and then I grabbed a map.

"What animal do you two want to see first? We can see them all but you two have to take turns"

"Bats!" Jade said

"Yeah Bats!" Cat said

I already know Cat is going to freak out when we go to that dark bat cave but I'll take them anyway.

I pushed the stroller to the bat cave. Cat whimpered "Uppie" she said reaching for me

I unstrapped her and picked her up. "Daddy I wanna get out too" Jade said

"No Jade its dark in there and you can get lost. Cat's afraid of the bats" I said while I pushed the stroller in.

Jade looked around in awe at all the bats flying around in the dark exhibit while Cat cried and whimpered into my shoulder.

"It's okay Cat it's almost over" I said

When we walked outside to the other side of the exhibit I turned to put Cat back in and saw that Jade's seat was empty.

"Jade?" I said loudly standing with Cat on my hip

I was about to run into the exhibit when Jade came running out crying with a young women following her. I scopped Jade up and she clung to me.

"I'm so sorry my son pulled her out of her stroller. Timothy what do you say?" she said scolding her son

"Sorry" the boy said

"It's okay I'm just glad she wasn't hurt" I said as we walked away

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Jade cried. I kissed her wet cheek "You don't have to be sorry Jade it wasn't your fault" I said

I strapped Cat back into the stroller with her sippy cup and held Jade hoping she would calm down.

"I'm sorry I know that was scary. You thought you lost Daddy?" I asked

Jade nodded and put her fingers in her mouth before she began to suck on them, I ignored it because she's upset.

As we walked over to the monkey's I tried to put Jade down again and she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Alright alright calm down" I said as I rubbed her back

Cat laughed at the monkeys "You like the monkeys Cat?" I asked

"Yeah!" she said

"Jade look" I said before kissing her cheek a few times like I used to do to her when she was my girlfriend. Well she still is she's just..you know what I mean.

Jade wiped her eyes and turned to the monkeys. "That one "sniff" has a banana" Jade said pointing to a small monkey eating a banana.

"Yeah" I said as I bent down and grabbed her juice from her stroller chair. I handed it to her and let her stand beside me before I picked up Cat so she could get a closer look of the monkeys.

"What does a monkey say?" I asked

"oo oo ah ah" She said

"Yeah. You wanna see the tigers?" I asked

She nodded and I strapped her and Jade back into the stroller and brought them over to the big cat part of the zoo.

Lions were first and I let Jade and Cat out since no one else was in here.

"Daddy that eats us right?" Jade asked pointing to a tiger

"If it wanted to it could yes" I said

"Uh oh" Cat said

"Come on lets go to the tigers" I said

"They don't look like tigger" Cat said as she tapped the glass

"Don't do that you'll make them upset" I said before I picked her up

By the time we went through the whole zoo both girls were tired and hungry. Jade didn't argue when I told her to get in the stroller.

"Is Mommy home?" Cat asked

"I don't think so but we'll see her soon" I said

When we got home Cat had a meltdown. "I wan Mommy!" she cried

"You're both hungry, Cat Mommy's coming later tonight its okay" I said before I picked Jade up and put her in her booster seat.

"Come on were gonna eat" I said as I put Cat in her highchair and started lunch. She didn't stop crying as I prepared peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for all of us.

"Why are you crying Cat?" I asked. I could tell she was frustrated like she couldn't tell me what was wrong.

"Are you wet?" I asked bouncing her up and down. I'm confused on why she's crying this much this can't be all about Tori.

I felt Cat's diaper and she was fine so I just took her upstairs and rubbed her back attempting to calm her down. "Shhhhh you're alright" I said

Cat fell asleep about two minutes later and I laid her down in her play pen.

"Is Cat okay?" Jade asked when I came back downstairs

"She's good I think she was just tired. She's still young so sometimes when she wants something she doesn't know how to tell me"

"Okay" Jade said

When Jade finished lunch I took her upstairs for her nap "Will you lay with me Daddy?" she asked as she laid her head on my shoulder

"Yes but you have to go to sleep" I said as I laid her down on the bed in the guest room.

"Night night Daddy"

"Night night"

Tori's POV:

Andre and I had a wonderful day but I left early because I felt really bad for leaving Beck with the girls alone almost all day it's already eight o'clock

As soon as I walked inside I saw Jade sitting at the table stirring Cat's bottle that was filled with milk and laying inside a bowl of hot water. Jade's dressed in pink and white floral footie pajamas.

Cat was sobbing in front of Beck who was sitting on the couch tapping up her diaper straps. I noticed the throw up on the floor beside Cat.

"Mommy!" Jade said running to me

I picked her up after I dropped my purse. I kissed her cheek "Hey Jade did you have fun with Daddy?" I asked

"Yeah Cat's sick" she said

"I see" I said as I put her down

"I'm heating her bottle" Jade said before she ran back to the island

"She has a bit of a fever" Beck said as he dressed Cat in the same pajamas as Jade

"M-mommy! My mommy!" Cat cried reaching for me

I crouched down near her after I grabbed some paper towels and cleaning spray

"You're okay Cat" I said as I cleaned up the mess on the floor

I picked up Cat after Beck finished dressing her she was screaming right in my ear. "Where's the new pacifier I bought her?" I asked

"The one with the unicorn attached to it?" Beck asked

I nodded and Beck ran upstairs as I brought Cat over to the counter bouncing her "Shhhhh it's okay honey" I said "You'll be alright"

"S-s-stomach hurts!" she cried

"I know" I said sadly before I kissed her cheek

"Her bottle's ready" Jade said before she handed me Cat's hot bottle. "Jade it's a little too hot let's wait a little while" I said

"I found it" Beck said as he tore the packaging the pacifier came in. I put it Cat's mouth and she sucked on it a little clutching the unicorn's legs with one hand and her stomach in the other.

"Mommy there's medicine in her milk" Jade said before she handed me Cat's bottle

"Thank you for helping Jade. Cat come on lets have your milk" I said as I slowly pulled her pacifier out and gave her the bottle.

Cat drank it slowly as I lifted her up into my arms. "Jade Daddy will read you a book and then its bedtime" Beck said

"I want Mommy" Jade said as Beck lifted her up into his arms

"I'll be there when Cat goes to sleep" I said as I took Cat upstairs to my room

I laid Cat on my bed and rubbed her stomach while she drank. I felt Cat's fore head and she was still a bit warm put the air conditioner on and opened her footie pajamas and let her lay down in her diaper.

Beck came in about five minutes later Cat was asleep "I check her temperature she's one hundred that's not so bad" I said

"One of us should stay and watch her. Make sure her temperature doesn't go up" Beck said

"I will. You should sleep" I said

"I wish we could talk to that witch because if something happens to them while they're so young-"

"We can't think like that" I said

"Wake me up if you have to take her to the hospital" Beck said before he kissed Cat's forehead and left

3:00AM

Cat woke up in the middle of the night crying. "Shhh! Does your stomach hurt?" I asked

Cat nodded as I brought her to my bathroom. "You want your bottle?" I asked just wanting her to stop crying

Cat shook her head clutching her stomach. "I-I g-go potty!" she cried

"Okay go potty" I said as I untapped her diaper and put her on the toilet holding her up so she wouldn't fall in

I'm happy that Cat made her big mess in the toilet and not in her diaper but I'm pretty sure she has a stomach virus now. She needs to go to the doctor.

"Good girl" I said before I wiped her down, put a new diaper on her and carried her downstairs on my hip and held her empty bottle and pacifier in my other hand. Cat's just sniffing now.

I put a diaper on Cat when we got downstairs to the kitchen and made her a bottle with cold water and some medicine for her stomach.

"Here Cat" I said before I handed her the bottle and picked her up bringing her to the couch.

Cat fell asleep again in between me rocking her and singing "Make it Shine"

THE NEXT MORNING:

I freaked out when I woke up because I feared that Cat would have a fever but she was fine cuddled up in my armpit on the couch.

I pressed my hand against her forehead and she wasn't as warm but I think she's still sick. I didn't want to wake her but I'm still in my blue sundress from yesterday and I want to take a shower.

Jade came downstairs "Hi Mommy" she said "Is Cat all better now?" she asked as she sat down on the couch

"No not yet. She's gonna go to the doctor" I said "Mommy will make breakfast in a second"

"Oatmeal?" Jade asked

"You just want oatmeal? Mommy can make you pancakes" I said as I settled Cat on the corner of the couch so I could get up

I picked up Jade and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you yesterday but today well go to the park okay?" I said

"Okay" Jade said

As I started plating the pancakes Cat woke up and started crying. "Mommy!" she cried

"I'm right here hold on Cat" I said before I placed Jade's plate and sippy cup of orange juice in front of her

I picked up Cat from the couch and rubbed her back. I realized she was crying because her diaper is full. I laid her down on the changing mat and grabbed the diaper bag from the stroller and grabbed a long sleeved hot pink onesie for her from the shopping bag.

I held my breath while I opened Cat's diaper and I had to get up and throw it away before I came back and wiped her down. I put powder in her new diaper and then tapped it up on her before I put her onesie on. Cat's crying turned into little hiccups and sniffs

"Okay you're okay now" I said as I put her on my hip "Are you hungry?" I asked

Cat shook her head no. "You want your bottle?" I asked

She shook her head no. I put Cat in her highchair and gave her one pancake to nibble on.

Beck came downstairs "Good morning" he said

"Beck I'm going to take her to the doctor" I said as we both got some pancakes

"You want me to take her?" he asked

"Will you do that so I can take Jade somewhere?" I asked

"Sure spend some time with Jade" he said

"Mommy more?" Cat asked pointing to her empty plate

"No Cat you'll get worse I'll make your bottle" I said

"No!" Cat yelled

"Cat listen to Mommy you're sick you can't have all those pancakes" Beck said

I made Cat a bottle of milk and put it in front of her before I sat down.

Cat threw it on the ground "I wan a pancake!" she yelled

"Cat just because you're sick that doesn't mean I won't put you in timeout for miss behaving" I said as I got up to get her bottle from the floor.

"If you throw this on the floor you're going to the corner for two minutes" I said before I set her bottle in front of her again

Cat pouted and stared at it before she chucked it on the floor again

I stood up and put Cat in the corner. She started crying. "Nooooo!" she cried

"Listen to Mommy next time Mommy" I said before I went back to the table and ate my food

"Daddy!" Cat cried

"Cat come here" I said

Cat walked over to me messing with her diaper. "Say sorry" I said

"Sorry" Cat said "Are you wet?" I asked

Cat nodded "I'll change her Tori you can get ready" Beck said

"Thank you" I said before I went upstairs

After I showered and got dressed into a purple dress. Beck put jeans on Cat and I dressed Jade in lavender shirt with jeans and blue converse.

"Mommy do I have to get in the stroller?" Jade asked

"No but you cannot run away from me" I said

"I won't" Jade said

"Okay then" I said

"Bye Daddy" Jade said as she hugged Beck. Cat's in her highchair drinking her bottle.

I filled my purse with a few things for Jade before I took her hand and we left.

"Mommy used to go to this park when she was your age Jade" I said "There's a sandbox and tire swings! Even monkey bars"

I expected Jade to get tired of walking but she was good the whole walk to the park.

"No one else is here Mommy" Jade said as she looked through the big empty playground

"Then its just you and me Jade" I said as I picked her up "Come on lets go on the swing!" I said

I put Jade on the tire swing before I put my legs through "Hold on tight!" I said before I made us spin around

Jade burst into a fit of giggles. I laughed with her and then we played on the playground. I chased her around. As we did this I realized how much I loved being a mother. Even if it is to my best friends.

"Mommy's gonna get you!" I said before I picked up Jade and kissed her cheeks

I heard some clapping behind us and turned around quickly. It was the witch again.

"Well done Tori. Well done" she said

"If you're here to tease me more then please leave" I snapped as I put Jade on my hip

"I'm not I actually. I want to change your friends back you two did a good job taking care of them even if it was only three weeks. You handled Cat being sick well but if I change them you must promise me to never play that little game again" she said

"I promise please change them" I said

"I'll be at your house tonight" she said before she puffed away into purple dust

**Sorry for the slow update! Please continue to review and request! I love putting your ideas in!**


End file.
